


Ascension

by GestaltistCake



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: (more characters will be included as I update), Character Study, Gen, Journal Entries, POV First Person, Philosophical questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GestaltistCake/pseuds/GestaltistCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Ashrah found the kriss and supposedly purified her soul, told from her perspective. This goes through the Deception timeline, and is mostly canonical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Entry 1

Don’t think they’re following me anymore. If they are, I’ll do my best to fight them off— I have to defend my freedom, even if that means defending myself from those whom I once called sisters. Now that I am not affiliated with the Brotherhood of Shadow, I can work towards my own goals (whatever they may turn out to be). The others are fools for following Quan Chi and the Dream of Shinnok. Can’t believe I stayed there for so long.

Minute after minute, hour after hour, day after day, year after year— wasted! I was the best fighter in their ranks, yet nothing they offered me was satisfying. Was promoted, second to the notorious Quan Chi himself. Not like it really mattered. Was getting bored with the Brotherhood altogether, especially after seeing the mundanity of the sorcerer’s obligations. 

Suppose the metaphorical “straw that broke the camel’s back” was when he ordered me to act as bait for the sake of a mission. Unbelievable, a demon as powerful as myself being asked to stoop to such a level. Had I less self-respect, I surely would have complied. But I am not like my sisters, or the others who remain in that cult, awaiting their impending deaths. None of them could comprehend it, but I had to maintain my dignity. All were incredulous, considered me mad for disobeying. 

Didn’t know what I expected to happen, but did have to think on my feet when Quan Chi sent my sisters after me to show the others what happens to dissenters. Barely got away fast enough to make it here (on the other side of the city walls, underneath a cliff, mostly surrounded by lava). The Netherrealm is a hostile place, and without the protection offered by the Brotherhood and the city walls, I’m not sure how long I’ll last. Others like me, heretics— and I’m sure I’ve attained such a title by now as well— have never been known to make it alone for long. Then again, not sure why I’d trust the rumors circulated within the Brotherhood. 

Left most of my stuff behind, unfortunately. Grabbed a bag of necessities and this journal and quill on the way out, but that’s all. Plans: stay close to the city for now so I can sneak in for food and essentials, and hopefully a weapon. Haven’t seen any Oni yet, but that’s likely to change quite soon. They’re mindless and travel in packs. Can’t defeat a horde of them without a weapon. Not sure what my goal is beyond survival. I just know I’m capable of more than being a pawn in someone else’s scheme. I will not let myself be used ever again.

Just saw something glimmery in the corner of my eye, kind of in a crevice in the cliffside. Need to explore, will record the findings later.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finds the kriss.

Entry 2

Important to keep a record of all this now more than ever. Not sure if what just happened was real. Maybe the best way to reason through it is to write everything down.

The object I saw before… 

It turned out to be a sword, a kriss. Not sure how it ended up here, but… when I held it… Did I hallucinate?

The only way I can describe them is as beings of celestial light. Like stars descended to this world. (But even that doesn’t do them justice.) They appeared before me when I wielded the kriss. I was awe-struck by their beauty, and I could sense that their intentions were fair and noble. I felt like I could trust them. Must be the only demon to have beheld such magnificence. 

Was left speechless, but they told me of a way to leave the Netherrealm. Supposedly, slaying other demons with the kriss will allow me to purge evil from my own soul and ascend this place.

I’ve been trained by the Brotherhood to kill Earthrealmers, who will join the ranks of the Netherrealm army once they die. But what happens to demons when they are slain? The angels say that demons cease to exist once they are killed. Apparently, their negative energy, along with some of my own, relocates to the depths of the Netherrealm, where it can be contained without manifestation. Want to believe them, but can’t keep the questions at bay.

Just who are the angels? How did they become what they are? If I follow their instructions, will I truly ascend? Does that mean I could become like them?

Although my audience with the angels was exhilerating, hope they don’t come back until I figure this out. It could have all been a dream.

Decided to keep the kriss for now and use it if necessary. Don’t have much of a choice if I’m attacked. Then, then I’ll see what is true and real. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She kills a demon.

Entry 3

I wasn’t hallucinating or something. It’s real.

Can’t believe… how good I feel.

My sister knew what she was risking when she came to finish me off, as if I were some wounded animal. She knew her life was at stake. 

Killing her was much easier with the kriss. Had second thoughts at first, but saw no other outcome in which I survived. Kept it concealed as she charged at me unthinkingly and without hesitation (for she was as simple-minded as the others who remain in the Brotherhood), then unleashed its curved blade into her stomach. Then came the most fascinating part.

Rather than fall to the ground and bleed out, she seemed to be frozen in place for a moment. Removed the kriss from her body and saw the look of pure terror on her face. She was as surprised as I was, but I suppose it’s reasonable to be horrified when forces unknown to you are acting upon your dying body.

Her spirit(?) seemed to be leaving her physical form, accompanied by her screams of pain. Blood from her stomach wound dripped slowly down her black clothes, and the light left her eyes, which became cloudy and distant. When she stopped screaming, it was clear that her body had been reduced to a hollow shell. I’ve killed demons before (those outside the Brotherhood), but this was unlike anything I’d ever experienced before. 

Then I felt it. A weight, being lifted from my shoulders. Her body collapsed on the ground, and I felt almost… euphoric. Difficult to describe. Something in me has changed. Conclusion: the kriss really did cleanse part of my soul. 

Not likely that anyone will care enough about the fate of my dear sister to pursue me, but equally unlikely that this will be my final encounter with the Brotherhood. Using the kriss has been beneficial to me, so I’ll continue to use it. Still can’t believe how much of my potential was wasted there. Only now do I realize that caring for them and protecting them was a heavy burden, and I am far better off looking after myself.

What I recorded in the previous entry has been validated. The sword is all I have now. All I need. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She slays different species.

Entry 4

Been a while since the last entry. Been growing more skillful with the kriss, encountered and disposed of more demons, and even some Oni and Tarkatan warriors. However, it appears as though kombat with different species yields different results. Demon-slaying has proven to be the most profitable. Tarkata are only half-demon, and when my blade took their souls, I didn’t feel as much of a benefit in comparison. Oni are the weakest, feel almost no improvement after their deaths. Does this mean some species are inherently more evil than others? How much weight is placed on an individual’s behaviors? If demons truly are more evil, why have the Elder Gods allowed them to exist?

Just wrote “them” in reference to demons. Interesting. What am _I?_

Maybe the angels can answer my questions… if I ever see them again. 

Whatever I am, news of my reputation as the demon-slayer is spreading throughout the realm. Expect more attacks from demons soon. Could be the Tarkata, maybe the Brotherhood too. 

Might have to risk a journey back to my old city. I am most powerful here, where I’ve eliminated the local demons (and transformed one of their structures into a temple), but I need more info on something: an assassin sent to kill me. 

The last Tarkatan to meet their unfortunate fate at the end of my sword threatened me vaguely, claiming my days are numbered. Of course their leader, Shao Kahn, probably isn’t too happy with me. Doubtful that some Outworld creature could defeat me (looks like I’m known in other realms too now), but being prepared and informed is best. If I can make it back to the city undetected, I may be able to “persuade” one of its denizens to reveal more. Don’t want to engage the entire demonic population of the city just yet, so I’ll be stealthy for now. Will write down the knowledge I gather when I return. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's just getting more problematic, isn't she?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the city, she learns of Ermac and trains Shujinko.

Entry 5

Much has happened since my journey to the city. Learned of the assassin, and even gained a sort of apprentice. Sticking to chronological order for clarity’s sake:

Left my temple and made it to the city walls without confrontation. The city gate posed somewhat of a problem, however. There was one guard near the gate whom I didn’t recognize, but I could detect others farther inside the city. It was possible the others would remember me as a traitor to the Brotherhood of Shadow (going to refer to them as BS from now on). Knew I’d need a distraction, and fortunately for me, a zombie chose that moment to approach the gate. 

Knocked on the gate to gain the guard’s attention. Yelled that I had been trapped beyond the walls by accident, and now a zombie was after me, so the guard didn’t have much time to think before they opened the gate. Stepped inside, followed by the zombie, and silently slit the guard’s throat. Threw the head into the city, which attracted the zombie, which in turn attracted the other guards. Closed the gate and was able to slip into the shadows unnoticed.

The city didn’t look at all how I remembered it. The bodies which hung from the demons’ abodes no longer seemed commonplace, but were actually a bit unsettling. I’ve grown more accustomed to kombat with creatures of evil, and the deaths of more noble souls is not so appealing anymore. Has the purification of my soul truly affected my perception so greatly?

Didn’t take long for me to track down a demon and “extract” some information from them. Told them I was looking for an assassin from Outworld, and saw their expression change to recognition. That, and the pause before they asked me why I wanted to know, led me to believe they had the knowledge I wanted. They were unwilling to reveal much at first, but several twists of their arm and marks from my blade were sufficient to persuade them. 

I learned that there is a powerful demon by the name of Ermac in search of me. If I slay them, I will surely earn my ascension. 

Once I had what I needed, I disposed of the demon’s body. Helped myself to a new wardrobe too. Something white and gold, with a hat. Fitting for an ascendant, I believe. 

Remainder of my time in the city was spent training an Earthrealm warrior, Shujinko. He found me as I was about to leave, and I was intrigued by his foreign clothing. As an Earthrealmer, there was little evil in his soul, so I decided he would be more useful to me as an apprentice. Trained him in the ways of kombat, then departed the city. Told Shujinko to find me for a test of his skills; he fared well against one of the Tarkata. He mastered all the fighting techniques I taught him with ease and rapidity. My instincts were correct to make him an ally.

Now I must continue searching for Ermac. Perhaps Shujinko will find them. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go quite as expected.

Entry 6

In addition to keeping a record, I now also write for the purpose of organizing my thoughts about recent events. Need to draw a conclusion before I continue my ascension.

Shujinko did happen to meet Ermac, so he delivered them to me as I had asked. The Outworld warrior fought well, and it was at some point during the match that I began to doubt my opponent’s demonic origins; the techniques I use in kombat against demons were not as effective against Ermac. Uncertainty may have been the deciding factor in our battle. Thought I was as good as dead when Ermac knocked me to the ground, but they chose to flee rather than finish me off. I soon learned the reason for this.

Expected some sort of trap, but I couldn’t let them get away. Followed them to the location of a Soul Stone from which they drew power, while I grew weaker as I ventured farther into the lower planes. I knew I couldn’t win against the warrior in such conditions, but didn’t understand why they had taken the trouble to lead me there.

Turns out, Ermac wanted to explain something to me, and I had no choice but to listen since I was in no position to fight. They told me of their origins, that they are a collection of souls created to serve Shao Kahn. Not a demon. So, I was misinformed. However, Ermac must have been somewhat evil if they were able to travel to the Netherrealm. Their response to that claim was perhaps the most surprising aspect of our encounter.

Ermac had realized during kombat that I possessed something they did not have: choice. While at first I appeared delusional to them for defying my own demonic nature, Ermac came to understand that I was fighting for my beliefs, that I had enough confidence to challenge the Brotherhood despite their dominance. Ermac confessed that they don’t know why they serve Outworld’s emperor. I wouldn’t gain much from their death either, so neither of us had reason to kill the other. A deal was made: I could leave the lower planes freely and neither of us would pursue the other. 

Although it all worked in my favor, I find myself thinking about what would have happened if I had defeated Ermac. I would’ve eliminated someone who desired to change once they learned it was possible. I am reminded of myself finding the kriss. Were I to meet a version of myself from years ago, would I attempt to kill her? It is true that I was once evil, yet I was not too fargone to be saved. Don’t know if I can continue my quest in light of such a contradiction. Don’t even have a concrete definition of evil.

Furthermore, Ermac said that I fight for my beliefs, but I don’t know what to believe now. Only reason I obeyed the angels was for my survival, I didn’t have other options. Would still love to become an angel myself, but I must know why. 

Won’t make more entries until I find answers.

 


End file.
